


The Eyes Have It

by Medie



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subtle, indeed, is not a word that Spock would associate with Jane Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes Have It

**Author's Note:**

> In writing the Jane Kirk AU, I wanted to explore a little more. I asked my friends on the Jane filter for prompts. [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo.bml?user=miladygrey)[**miladygrey**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo.bml?user=miladygrey) offered "McCoy and Jane, eyefucking across a room/the bridge/the bed." Which I fully intended to write (and still do) but, er, Spock? Hijacked the damn story.

Spock does not pretend to understand humans. He does not consider himself an expert on human psychology and has little personal experience on which to base any opinion. Such matters are the realm of Dr. Dehner and her department. The human DNA which comprises half his genetic make up does not offer much fight against a lifetime's upbringing on Vulcan and, while Nyota and his mother are both human females, they bear little resemblance to his captain. Certainly no other human males he has known offer any insight into Dr. McCoy.

Unfortunate as they are the ones currently perplexing him. Their behavior is mystifying. Although he suspects they are engaged in some obscure Terran mating ritual, he can fathom no particular rhyme or reason to it.

It is not unusual for him to be so confounded by the captain's behavior. Her mercurial personality proves a challenge on the best of days and he is quite certain she takes perverse delight in confusing him. She has from the moment they first met, the day she had been among the first cadets to test the Kobayashi Maru.

For 21.23 seconds, Spock allows himself to divert focus to the memory of that time. What had seemed like cheating then, reprogramming the test so that the Klingons had feared her, has proven to maddeningly prescient now. The mere presence of Jane Kirk and her ship in a sector was enough to dissuade most Klingon aggression.

Satisfied, Spock returns attention to the original question. Namely, the peculiarities of his captain and their doctor. It is not out of character for McCoy to spend unusual amounts of time on the bridge. Indeed, Spock considers it fortuitous that his assistant is so capable. A lesser physician than Dr. Chapel would find herself severely overwhelmed by the amount of time sickbay is left in her hands.

It fascinates Spock that a man in possession of so many phobias relating to space would wish to spend so many hours staring at it (McCoy's career choices are a mystery for later) on the viewscreen.

Of course, the fact his eyes are rarely on it likely does mitigate the issue somewhat.

"You know, _Commander_, you have technically been off duty for two hours, twenty seven minutes, and -- " Nyota checks the chronometer "-- fifty two seconds. It's customary to relax at this time."

He looks at her, comfortable in the heat of his cabin. Fresh from a shower, Nyota's skin is still flushed from her work out and Spock finds it most difficult to retain his concentration. Particularly when she settles at his side, one finger tracing the shell of his ear.

"I am relaxing," he corrects, catching her hand before it can slide fingers through his hair. He knows from experience how detrimental to continued conversation such a gesture can be.

Nyota laughs. "You didn't notice me come in, Spock, and you can't tell me three-dimensional chess is that fascinating. Even if you are playing against yourself."

He regards the game before him with some annoyance. "I am engaging the computer. It is proving skilled."

She leans forward, looking at the pieces, a slow smile of amusement spreading over her face. "And by skilled, you mean its beating the pants off you?"

Spock regards his clothing for one second, then two to allow for appropriate meaning, before carefully stating, "It is not."

"Smartass," she says, plucking one of the pieces from the board to brandish at him "You know precisely what I mean."

It is wise, he suspects, to avoid acknowledging this point.

As he does not, Nyota moves on. Tucking her legs against her side, she flicks the chess piece at him. "So, what did the captain do this time?"

Spock replaces the piece and regards the board's three levels with feigned interest. "I fail to see what bearing Captain Kirk's actions have upon this game."

"Oh yes you do," Nyota says. She goes back to tracing his ear, fingers brushing the skin lightly. It is _most_ distracting. "You know she enjoys it, right?"

"The captain has demonstrated a certain fondness for sadism," Spock agrees.

She laughs. "Putting it mildly, but yes, she does. Now, in what way did she demonstrate it this time?"

"Nothing," he comments.

Nyota sits up, looking at him, "_Nothing_?" she says. "Spock -- "

Spock stands. The replicator is a few quick steps away and he orders for them both. "It is -- complicated."

She hesitates, he can hear the catch in her breathing, "It's emotional?"

Turning around, he passes a mug to her. "In a way. A lack of comprehension would be more accurate."

Nyota frowns. "Explain?"

"I have observed both Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy engaging in peculiar behavior over recent months. They both spend an inordinate amount of time engaged in visual observation of one another. It -- " Spock stops. "Nyota? Are you well? There is a most peculiar expression on your face."

Sputtering, she hands him her mug. It's all quite alarming, and he's considering the efficiencies of summoning medical assistance or transporting her to sickbay himself when Nyota solves the matter for him by bursting into laughter.

Spock straightens, placing her mug on a table with a not inconsiderable thump. "You find this amusing," he says flatly. "I do not understand."

"Oh, no, I mean, yes, it is funny, but -- " Nyota giggles. Though he will never make any observation of it to her, it is a sound that Spock finds most lightening. To hear it now is satisfying, despite the circumstances. "Eye fucking, Spock. Back in the day, we called what they do eye fucking."

It is at this moment that Spock is reminded of the differences between Federation Standard and English. The galaxy would, ostensibly, consider them to be the same language, but he is quite sure they are not.

"As, obviously, Terran sexual organs are not located in the visual cortex, I believe I do not understand your term. You do not, obviously, mean visual copulation."

This, unfortunately, sends Nyota into another gale of laughter. By the time she's finished, Spock is well and truly perturbed. That, and he believes, he has gained a greater respect for his father's control. Though he does not recall any incidents of this nature with Mother, he does not doubt they occurred.

"I'm sorry, Spock," Nyota says weakly when she's done. "I don't mean to laugh, but they think they're being so _subtle_. Well, Doctor McCoy does. I think the captain gave up on it years ago."

Subtle, indeed, is not a word that Spock would associate with Jane Kirk.

"Indeed," he says. "And this eye," he sighs inwardly, "fucking? It is a mating ritual?"

"Something like that," Nyota agrees. She reaches up to take his hand, tugging him down onto the sofa with her. "You know how, sometimes, you look up and I'm staring at you and you stare back? And it's like there's no one else on the bridge? In the universe?"

He nods. "Yes." They are even more distracting than the way her fingers feel upon his skin. More intimate, he believes, than even a meld would be capable of creating.

"_That_ is what it is." Nyota kisses him. "Like sex, but with all your clothes on." There's a glimmer of mischief in her eyes when she adds, "And more fun."

"I fail to see how it would be more satisfying than the actual act," Spock observes, brushing his fingertips along her jawline, reacquainting himself with the silk of her skin.

Nyota sighs, closing her eyes beneath his touch. "Simple. Everyone sees you do it, no one is supposed to know what's going on," her grin turns wicked, "which means _everyone does_."

"Ah," Spock says, considering the situation, "I believe I begin to see the attraction."

Laughing, Nyota tugs him down with her. "I thought you might."


End file.
